undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20171231225824/@comment-33883848-20180208142948
The human ambassador.Chara's laugh only implies that Chara is about to kill your friends,given the fact that they doesn't like when you do genocide twice,they doesn't suggests you the pacifist to kill your friends but because they "feel obligated to do that""Despite that i feel obligated to suggest,would you choose to recreate this world once again,another path would be better suited",also there is no indication that "the another path"is necessary the pacifist run.Love also isnt power,its just a measurement that allows know your willingness to hurt,the more you kill the more you could hurt the monsters because they are made of magic ("because they are made of magic if a monster doesn't want to fight its defence will weaker and the crueller the intentions of our ennemies are the more their attacks will hurt us"-snowdin's book),that couldn't work with humans because they are made of physical matter,so no matter how Chara wants,they couldn't destroy humanity,Its is the only thing clearly established in the game about love.So dont come here to say that game suggests that love is more than that because its not,otherwise its would have been implied.Also that stupid to say that Chara can make narration without love but cannot say you how many monsters there is left to kill.It is also interesting to notice that Chara doesn't give any kill count even if your lv is more than 15 in a neutral run but give the kill count in the genocide run since your love is at 3.Which proove to me that they doesn't need any love to create any kill count.And can please stop to put words on my mouth i never said,because i never said"Oh i was so confused before before you guided me to kill every one",i literally quote the game,read it again to be sure.And the "strongly felt x left shouldnt proceed yet"in waterfalls when the kill count isnt exhausted before Undyne's fight doesn't proove that Chara wanted genocide before you guided them(same goes for "The comedian run away faillure"if you arrives in snowdin by aborted the kill count without killing Snowdrake ).In this run ,because you proven them that their goal is power they want you to kill because your common goal is to kill everyone to became powerful in order to erase the world,that why they warm you that there is monsters left to kill before you leave a zone(and as i suggested in a previous essay,its very possible that you proven them that the world is work on "kill or be killed"thats why its "pointless"for them as its "wretched"for Flowey ,so they want to erase this world in order to move on to the next world where no lives exist anymore however the fact that you kill everyone instead of wanting to erase the world proove them that "power"is necessary for the world's destruction).And the fact that you use your own quotes to proove your theory proove that you doesn't have any arguments from the game.And yes is actually "Why i was brought back to life?You, with your guidance i realized the purpose of my reincarnation power"if you dont believe then play the game or read the wikia's quotes.How this line even can seem ambiguous??Yes you brought them back however they already stated that they was brought back to life because of your power right before the "why i was brought back to life":""Thank you ,your power awakened me from death ",so its doesn't seems like the"why i was brought back to life?"is linked to that and as it immediately followed by "you with guidance"as "your guidance"gave to them the answer of their reincarnation . And as i said,if Chara put the blame on you to take your soul then they wouldn't continue to put the blame on you(even if they still accept their part on that "We will eradicate the ennemy and became strong) in a second genocide ending(even for the first run) "There is a reason why YOU CONTINUE to destroy this world..."where they already have your soul,also the fact that they accepted their part on your first run proove that they doesn't blame you alone to manipulate you to take your soul because they would hide their part since the beginning to increases your guilt which would make easier for them to push you to give up your soul .And the fact that they specifically says that "there is nothing left for us"and that you 've both "reached the absolute"proove that they are not interested to kill the evacuated monsters.Also there is something i dont understand with your point,is that you argue that Chara created the whole myth of "a next world"to manipulate you to take your soul,but come on they doesn't need your permission to erase the world ,in fact they erase the world alone and even in some circumstances without your permission "Since when were you the one in control"and only suggests you options because they likely still follows"your guidance",so they doesn't need to lie you about it at all because they have the choice to erase the world without your permission (perhaps they erase the world regardless your choice because "You already made your choice"by killing almost everyone in the underground,so the world 's destruction is the consequence of your actions which supports my theory about "the job"of the genocide run) and there is no reason for them to lie about it because that not an argument that will push you to give up your soul .And the fact that we left the game open for 10 min proove them that you wants to recreate the world ,if Chara knew that we would recreate the world then they would make the compromise without waiting for 10 min but immediately(also Chara is not a very patient person as its implied by their independent acts and narrations).And i already read the no chocolate's essay about it and honestly its wasnt stated that Chara wants your cooperation since the beginning just that their help isn't based on corruption of love(even if they stated latter on in a response to an ask that they does believe that Chara always wants your cooperation but given their extreme view of Chara that's doesn't suprise me)something i fully support however the fact that Chara is immediately focused on you and your guidance right after stated that they doesn't understood why they was brought back to life and that they doesn't provide you any kill count outside if the genocide run heavily supports the idea that Chara came thats far because of your guidance just like the fact that they see the bag as "half full"if noone is killed and as "half-empty"if any murder was committed.Honestly i dont care whatever Chara is bad or good(ok even if for personal/emmotional reasons i wouldn't accept that they are completely irredeemable),i just think that given game's evidences there is far more chances that they are as much complex as other characters of the game instead of evil for the sake of evil.And i know that portaying and seeing them as evil is more epic,cool,dark etc..instead of as a misunderstood,misguided,broken,warm and troubled child(freak there is even many fan works i like for the only reason its portay Chara as evil as stories as"entirely made of love"or "endertale"or songs as "stronger than you Chara ver"or "We're the same")but that doesn't mean that we must to accept that as canon ,in fact reality can hurt sometimes but deny it for emmotional reasons is only proove that we are too emmotionaly fragile to accept reality as is it